


Розы на морозе

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Presents, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: История, в которой Эрвин ворует, Леви пьет виски без колы, Ханджи любит мемы, а заканчивается все знакомством с родителями.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 18





	Розы на морозе

**Author's Note:**

> Выполнено на мини-флешмоб "С днем рождения, капитан Аккерман!" по заявке: Леви и Эрв - бедная студентота с факультета философии. Эрв хочет завалить Леви к ДР охапками цветов, но денег на охапки нет, и он пиздит букеты с кладбища, со свежей могилы. атмосфера фика - уютная, тихая зимняя кладбищенственность.  
> Список работ участников флешмоба:  
> 1\. травмирующий лэпиздод [«Chaque chose en son temps»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10220207) по заявке Essi_Daven  
> 2\. Colour_Palette [«Обязательное условие»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10171953) по заявке Mantihora  
> 3\. Essi_Daven [«Праздник удался?»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10219849) по заявке Kira Sky  
> 4\. av2 [«Комплимент»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10178335) по заявке Colour_Palette  
> 5\. Mantihora [«Губка поддержки»](https://twitter.com/ackermantihora/status/1342537168422629377) по заявке av2

— Земля вызывает Эрвина, прием! — прошипела Ханджи и незаметно ткнула его в бок острым локтем.

— Мистер Смит?

— А? Что, простите? — он выпрямил спину и проморгался, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Прощаю, — миссис Азумабито улыбнулась со снисходительным сарказмом. — Итак?

— М-м… Не могли бы вы повторить вопрос?

— Могла бы. Что Альфред Норт Уайтхед говорил о Платоне?

— Что у него мощные лапищи! — бодро гаркнула Ханджи, обеспечивая Эрвину время на раздумья.

— Вопрос адресован не вам, мисс Зоэ. Итак, что?

— Что вся философия — это заметки на полях шерстяного волча… Платона, простите, — осоловело ответил Эрвин, и Ханджи приглушенно захихикала.

Миссис Азумабито еще какое-то время сверлила его взглядом, видимо, думая, к чему придираться, но потом сдалась: процедила скупое «Будьте, пожалуйста, внимательнее» и отошла в другую часть аудитории. Тогда Ханджи снова зашептала Эрвину на ухо, щекоча растрепанными волосами:

— Ты опять витаешь в облаках. Все в порядке?

Он кивнул и ткнул Ханджи в ответ: закончив свою охоту на невнимательных студентов, миссис Азумабито принялась начитывать лекцию. Пришлось спешно записывать — диктовала она обычно с такой скоростью, что рэперы умылись бы слезами от зависти.

— Ты с понедельника такой нездешний, Эрвин. Я начинаю подозревать, что ты разрабатываешь план революции классов, — снова прицепилась Ханджи, когда они вышли из аудитории в шумный холл. — Втайне от меня! — укоризненно добавила она, забегая вперед, чтобы заглянуть Эрвину в лицо.

Это была их последняя на сегодня лекция, и они направились к выходу из корпуса. Причем Ханджи умудрялась спускаться по лестнице спиной вперед.

— А ты все продолжаешь доставать миссис Азумабито? — сменил тему Эрвин, разворачивая ее лицом в нужном направлении.

— Я же сказала, что не сдамся! Мемы — важная часть культуры, философия не должна их игнорировать.

— Она не понимает твоих намеков.

— Это ее пробле-е-е-мы, — пропела Ханджи, схватилась за перила и выписала дугу в пролете между этажами. — Я скинула ей картинку с волчарой вчера вечером.

Отстояв очередь в гардероб, они вышли на улицу, и Эрвин тут же стал озираться вокруг.

— Да вон он, на курилке. Ждет тебя.

Ханджи опять пихнула его в бок, но сквозь парку было уже не так больно. Честно говоря, от ее острых локтей на светлой коже Эрвина постоянно теснились синяки разного цвета и степени давности, которых он немного стеснялся. Но насколько Ханджи была невыносимой в некоторых моментах, настолько же была и хорошим другом. Поэтому Эрвин смиренно терпел тычки, а в данный момент едва ли что-то заметил: все его внимание переключилось на невысокую фигуру, сидящую на заборе, словно нахохлившийся грач. Когда они с Ханджи подошли, Леви потушил окурок о подошву ботинка и прицельным щелчком пальцев отправил его в мусорник.

— Привет, малой! — Ханджи тут же умостилась рядом с ним.

— Отвянь, очкастая.

Леви был на год старше и учился на отделении онтологии и теории познания. 

— Угости сигареткой, — Ханджи и его ткнула локтем. Леви скривился, поднялся с забора и встал рядом с Эрвином.

Он курил ароматные самокрутки, ходил всю зиму в кожанке и без шапки, не пил кофе, считал Хайдеггера позером, но восхищался Ницше и писал курсовую по онтологии погребальной культуры. 

— Привет, — выдавил Эрвин, глядя на его темную макушку. Тот в ответ только кивнул.

Познакомила их Ханджи, сам Эрвин вряд ли стал бы навязываться такому подозрительному типу. Леви был невысокого роста — едва доставал Эрвину до плеча, — но всем своим видом будто внушал держаться от него подальше, у него часто были сбиты костяшки, и Эрвин мог только гадать, об кого. Леви не любил, когда незнакомые люди до него дотрагиваются, очень мало спал и подрабатывал курьером в какой-то полулегальной круглосуточной доставке.

Эрвин мог очень долго перечислять все то, что успел узнать о нем за полгода их общения. Однажды, в сотый раз перебирая свою коллекцию фактов, он осознал еще одну деталь, но уже о себе. Леви — непонятный, грубоватый, нелюдимый, — ему нравился. Настолько нравился, что рядом с ним Эрвин чувствовал себя нелепым влюбленным подростком. Собственно, им он и являлся, вот только остатки гордости каждый раз бунтовали против такого определения.

— Пройдемся? — спросил Леви, глядя в сторону.

— Да, — тут же отозвался Эрвин. — У меня есть горячий чай.

Ханджи по очереди окинула их взглядом, страдальчески вздохнула и спрыгнула с забора. 

— А я, видимо, пойду готовиться к семинару. Не отморозьте яйца, дорогие мои.

— Эй, очкастая, — позвал Леви, когда она уже отошла на приличное расстояние. Дождавшись, пока Ханджи обернется, он запустил в ее сторону самокруткой. Та ловко поймала ее на лету двумя ладонями.

— Спасибо, Чимс!

— Иди в жопу!

Ее звонкий смех покатился вдоль улицы, а Эрвин с Леви двинулись в другую сторону — к университетскому парку.

Небо было низким, мышино-серым, в воздухе летали редкие снежинки, таявшие еще до встречи с асфальтом. За старым кирпичным корпусом начинался огромный, не менее старый парк, который незаметно переходил в кладбище — университет соседствовал с католической церковью, а забор, условно разделявший их территории, давно развалился. 

Леви любил гулять именно в этой, кладбищенской, части парка, шутил, что здесь похоронены те, кто не пережил первую сессию у великого и ужасного Кита Шадиса, преподававшего зеленым первокурсникам историю философии. Эрвин поначалу чувствовал себя неуютно среди могильных камней, но со временем привык. Здесь было тихо и безлюдно даже в студенческий «час пик», когда буквально рядом, в самом парке, кипела жизнь. А еще здесь на Леви всегда находило какое-то умиротворенно-созерцательное настроение, отличное от его обычной угрюмости.

«Воскресают лишь там, где есть могилы», — ответил он как-то на вопрос Эрвина об этом.

Облюбованная ими деревянная скамейка — единственная на всем кладбище со спинкой, — стояла рядом с древним, покрытым зеленым мхом и наполовину разваленным памятником. Таблички не было, а выщербленная в камне надпись, которую Эрвин часто разглядывал, гласила, что покоится здесь некто Карл Фритц. 

— Чем планируешь завтра заниматься? — спросил Эрвин, наливая дымящийся черный чай в крышку термоса и протягивая ее Леви.

— Ничем особым, — ответил Леви и потянул носом. — С бергамотом?

Эрвин кивнул.

— С бергамотом. А отмечать где будешь?

Пришлось спросить чуть более в лоб. Он знал, что у Леви завтра день рождения — Ханджи на выходных оговорилась, — потому и ходил всю неделю мрачный и задумчивый. Очень хотелось сделать Леви подарок, но не какой-то обычный, а такой, чтобы запомнился, чтобы без слов сказал о его «особом» отношении, показал, что Леви ему действительно интересен и важен. Вот только в карманах гулял ветер, одалживать на такое дело решительно не хотелось, а за четыре дня найти подработку казалось нереальным. 

— На кладбище, — абсолютно серьезно ответил Леви и прихлебнул из чашки. Его глаза с прищуром наблюдали за Эрвином сквозь густой пар.

— Не холодно?

— Смотря как греться. Я литр вискаря по акции урвал.

Эрвин понимающе усмехнулся. И все же внутри что-то неприятно заскреблось. Он представил, как завтра Леви будет на этом самом месте пить виски из бумажного стаканчика, дышать на замерзшие пальцы и до хрипоты спорить о свободе выбора по Сартру… с кем-то другим. Наверное, со своими друзьями, о которых Эрвину знать не положено. Конечно, он понимал, что не может так быстро стать для Леви лучшим другом или кем-то большим, но эмоции контролю разума не подчинялись.

Стемнело еще до того, как они выпили чай. Рядом с лавкой зажегся желтым фонарь, придавая окружению вид маленькой комнаты с торшером и диваном. Не хватало только пледа с оленями и потрепанной книжки в жестком переплете. Эрвин перестал чувствовать пальцы ног, но все остальное чувствовал даже слишком остро. Особенно взгляды, которые Леви время от времени бросал на него поверх тлеющего огонька самокрутки.

— Пошли, у тебя уже губы синие, — Леви сделал последнюю затяжку и поднялся.

— Нормально, — отмахнулся Эрвин. Уходить ему совершенно не хотелось, он мог бы просидеть здесь вечность и умереть счастливым. 

— Тц. Вставай, ты примерз там, что ли?

Уже на лестнице общежития, прощаясь, Леви будто невзначай бросил:

— Встречаемся завтра в три. У Фритца. А, и скажи этой чокнутой, чтобы закуски какой-то намутила. 

Улыбался Эрвин почти до самой своей комнаты, пока не вспомнил, что подарка у него по-прежнему нет.

* * *

На следующий день, как назло, лекции по расписанию стояли до самого упора и были не из тех, которые можно прогулять без последствий. Да и что бы Эрвин успел сделать за это время без денег и идей?

Ханджи до утра возилась на общей кухне с мясным пирогом, помогать себе не разрешала и со страшными глазами выгоняла каждого, кто пытался проскользнуть в ее лабораторию кулинарных экспериментов. Похоже, все получилось, потому что на занятия она пришла довольная, хоть и с пластырями почти на всех пальцах. Эрвина эти пластыри повергли в еще большее уныние и панику. 

С приближением назначенного часа мысли в его голове появлялись все более сумасбродные. Спеть Леви песню? Выложить слова поздравления могильными камнями? Опуститься на одно колено и признаться, что будет любить его до самой смерти?

Когда впереди замаячила скамейка и курящий рядом с ней Леви, весь хаос в голове Эрвина разом выключился, оставив после себя звенящую, идеальную пустоту, ту самую, которой стремятся достичь длительными медитациями. 

Его поздравления прозвучали скомкано и неуверенно, утонули в бурной активности Ханджи — расставить на скамейке стаканчики, вспомнить, в чей рюкзак сунули колу, случайно макнуть в виски длинным шарфом, найти линейку, чтобы порезать пирог, который испачкал забытые в сумке конспекты, нож, конечно, никто не подумал взять, а Леви свой, конечно, не даст…

— Тост! Тост! — Ханджи замахала руками, едва не выронив кусок пирога.

— Кончай с этой дурью. Будем живы, не помрем, — Леви отсалютовал им ярко-красным стаканчиком. Он пил виски, не разбавляя. Еще один факт, еще одна деталь его образа, еще один крючок Эрвину под кожу. 

С пирогом расправились в два счета, от выпитого приятно кружило голову, выпавший за ночь снег добавил праздничного настроения, и вот они уже вдвоем с Леви обстреливают Ханджи снежками. Постепенно битва переходит в категорию «все против всех» и заканчивается общей свалкой в сугробе.

Эрвин, отплевываясь и вытряхивая снег из капюшона, отходит чуть в сторону, чтобы отлить, и вдруг замечает их. Розы. И это не просто какие-то розы, это целая гора роз. Он видел такие разве что в магазинах и на безвкусных открытках в фейсбуке. Тугие красные бутоны на белом фоне будто кричат, чтобы он обратил на них внимание. То, что они лежат здесь, в темноте и холоде, на чьей-то могиле, кажется Эрвину противоречием самому смыслу жизни, хоть он никогда и не знал, в чем заключается этот смысл. 

В данный момент смысл жизни для него состоит в том, чтобы исправить вселенскую несправедливость: он так ничего и не подарил Леви, а эти розы просто не заслужили вянуть без цели. Тот, кому они предназначены, либо больше не существует, либо давно не здесь — зависит от того, какое философское течение выбрать. «А даже если и здесь, — успокаивает себя Эрвин, — то он меня поймет, ведь Леви заслуживает всего самого лучшего». 

Поэтому он сгребает цветы в охапку. Их так много, что половина все еще остается лежать на снегу. Эрвин испытывает мимолетное желание когда-нибудь стать настолько богатым, чтобы дарить огромные букеты умершему человеку. А сразу следом — пронзительное желание иметь в своей жизни такого человека, которого даже после смерти готов будет заваливать цветами. И чтобы этим человеком был Леви.

Когда Эрвин возвращается к скамейке, Леви смотрит на него в упор и молчит. Ханджи, все еще валяющаяся в сугробе, садится и тоже смотрит. Потом сочно присвистывает.

— А я и не знала, что ты блядский романтик, Эрвин! — смеется она и снова падает в снег.

Леви все так же не сводит с него взгляда, но достает самокрутку и закуривает, делает пару затяжек и выбрасывает ее в урну, даже не потрудившись затушить.

— Что это? — наконец спрашивает он еле слышно.

— Это тебе, — так же тихо, почти шепотом отвечает Эрвин. Он не знает, от кого таится. Ханджи снова хохочет где-то в сугробе. Один из шипов больно колет ему ладонь.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Леви. Растаявший снег с челки стекает по его щеке блестящей дорожкой.

* * *

Проводив Ханджи в общежитие и отдав ей розы, они вернулись на кладбище. Выпавший снег смягчил вчерашний холод, а выпитый виски приятно грел изнутри. Они так и не успели дойти до лавки, когда Леви схватил Эрвина за руку и потянул в другую сторону. Во второй руке он сжимал несколько подаренных роз. Эрвин молча последовал за ним. Ему было все равно, куда они идут, главное, что шли они туда вдвоем.

Но путешествие закончилось, едва успев начаться — Леви остановился и кивнул на два обычных серых могильных камня. Эрвину пришлось наклониться, чтобы рассмотреть в полутьме надписи на них, но в этот момент Леви произнес:

— Это моя мама. Кушель. Мам, знакомься, это Эрвин.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Аккерман.

Леви положил розы на ее могилу, не выпуская руку Эрвина из своей. 

— А это дядя Кенни. С ним можешь не здороваться.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Аккерман.

— Тц. Вежливый олень.

Эрвин улыбнулся и не сдержался — притянул Леви к себе одной рукой и уткнулся носом в его влажные волосы. 

Пока они стояли так, в обнимку, снова начался снег, и пришлось уже возвращаться в общежитие, чтобы не отморозить яйца, сушить вещи на батарее и до утра пить чай на общей кухне.


End file.
